This invention relates generally to tie-down apparatus arranged for vehicles including pick-up trucks having stake openings disposed in the bed sidewalls thereof.
Tie-down anchors arranged for insertion into a stake opening to engage the sidewall of a pick-up truck are common and well known. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,108 issued in 1980, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,991 issued in 1986 that illustrate tie-downs constructed entirely of metal that are bent or stamped into their final shape.
However, tie-down anchors manufactured of modern materials, including plastics, that are molded require special engineered configurations to make them functionally and economically practical.
Accordingly, a need remains for a tie-down anchor arranged to take advantage of modern techniques in plastic manufacturing.